1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic apparatus, and, more particularly, to orthopaedic apparatus for positioning an implant relative to an end of a bone, such as inserting an implant into or extracting an implant from a bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopaedic apparatus for positioning an implant relative to an end of a bone are known. Such apparatus may be used for inserting and/or extracting the implant from a prepared end of the bone. Such apparatus may include a threaded member which either clamps against or is threadingly engaged with the implant to lock the position of the implant relative to the positioning apparatus.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,466 (Barrette et al.), which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an orthopaedic apparatus including a threaded shaft and a locator post. The locator post is placed within an extractor opening formed on one side of the implant, and the threaded shaft wedges against the shoulder of the implant to firmly hold the position of the implant relative to the positioning apparatus. The implant, such as a hip implant, can then be positioned relative to the end of a prepared bone. The positioning apparatus disclosed by Barrette et al. provides one way of substantially securing the implant relative to the orthopaedic positioning apparatus.